


I Didn’t Go To College

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: Beca went to LA instead of college, but she still manages to meet Chloe.





	I Didn’t Go To College

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay I know I haven’t finished my other two works, but this is a short story. It has a beginning, a middle, and an actual ending ;)

It was 9pm and the whiskey had given me a nice buzz. I looked around at my friend group, people I’d known and loved for years. I’ve helped them move, stood by them when they got married, held their hair back when they threw up, all those important life events. Yet, I’d never felt more alone. 

I opened my phone and scrolled through my different social media apps, quickly closing them. Anyone who mattered was here right now. 

I opened up Bumble and looked through my messages. So many “hot” men. They had jobs. They were witty. They wanted to take me out. I sighed. Not a single one piqued my interest. 

I looked over my profile again. All my photos were recent. I was cute, I could at least admit that. My description wasn’t terrible. I actually thought I was kind of funny. Well, I mean, of course I did. One always likes their own sense of humor right?

Aubrey came stumbling over to me, her drink almost spilling. 

“Chloooooooeeeeee!!!! Why are you here by yourself? Come do shots with us!!”

“Lead the way Bree!” I smiled back at my best friend, locking my phone and sticking it in my dress pocket. 

We took our shots and danced for about thirty minutes before I peeled myself away for fresh air. Aubrey and Stacie didn’t even notice I left. 

The party had picked up and it was rather easy to sneak off. I wandered out to the backyard and sat down by the pool, taking off my heels and dipping my feet. 

Opening my phone again, I clicked on Bumble, sighing as I realized just how un-interested I was in these men. I clicked on settings and my thumb hovered over interested in “women”. I chickened out and closed my app. Was I really interested in women or just bored?

I looked up at the party, watching the people mingle. I found my eyes drifting to the women. I admired their outfits and smiles and hair styles and found myself confused. Did I want to sleep with them or just look like them?

I opened up Bumble again. The shots were really hitting me and all inhibition was gone. I went to settings and clicked “everyone”, because let’s be honest, I was drunk but still didn’t know what I wanted. 

I swiped through profiles of men and women, not even bothering to look past their first photo or even read their description. I was the person I hated. The type who matched with you and then ghosted you after looking more closely at your info, well, except I was swiping left on them all. 

There was one profile that caught my eye though. It was a girls. Her smokey eyes drew me in. Her eyeliner made her blue eyes pop, and her dark hair framed her petit face beautifully. Her smile absolutely lit up my phone. 

“Hi Beca.” I whispered as I clicked on her profile. I scrolled through her pictures. Most were candids. She was on her laptop, headphones partially on, eyes focused on whatever she was working on. She was drinking a beer in a jeans jacket, and just looking all around hot. She was dressed to the nines, posed on a red carpet. That one really piqued my interest. I could faintly make out her tattoos peaking out from under her dress. The last photo cinched it for me though. She was surrounded by puppies, laughing, and looked like she was in heaven. 

I clicked on her description. Her job description said “Music @ good music.” I rolled my eyes. Lame, but also, I wanted to know what it meant. Her description made me laugh. 

“I’m short so make the perfect small spoon. I can’t dance, but really that means I can, you just have to give me some incentive.

If we match, I looked over your whole profile and said “yes, I would share my burrito with her.””

I laughed out loud at the burrito comment and swiped right without thinking. It immediately popped up that we matched.

That means she had already swiped right on me. 

She would share her burrito with me. 

I panicked, then said F-it, and typed up my first message to her. 

“Please tell me you don’t get sour cream on your burritos”

She replied almost instantly. 

Beca: “am I some kind of monster?”

I laughed out loud. 

Me: “on first impression, no, but can I really trust a hot girl I met on bumble?

Beca: “normally I’d say no, but this hot girl doesn’t even go near sour cream.”

Me: “you clearly have a good head on your shoulders.”

Beca: “I would say I do normally, but I’m going to do something a little out of character right now and ask that you call me?”

Beca: “you can totally block my number after if you think I’m a weirdo, but I’m in need of saving right now, so I’ll owe you one if you could call me?”

She sent her number next and without hesitating I clicked on it. 

It rang twice and then the sweetest voice picked up. 

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

I laughed into the phone. 

Beca *more softly*: “you have the cutest laugh.”

I found myself blushing and answered a bit shyly. 

“Thanks. This is Beca...right?”

She laughed in return. 

Beca: “oh absolutely honey, wanna text me the address where you’re at and I’ll come get you?”

I felt my stomach drop. Was she being serious. Who was this chick?

I heard her say to someone else, “I’m sorry to bail guys, but I gotta go pick up my girl.”

Then she was back on the line with me. 

Beca: “hey Chloe sorry, give me a sec, I’m just walking out to my car right now.” 

The background noise died down and Beca sighed into the phone. 

Beca: “I owe you one Chloe thank you so much”

I laughed in response and feeling a bit bold I decided to try flirting with her. 

Me: “how would you like to repay me?”

Beca stuttered in response, then laughed as she answered me: “wanna get burritos?”

I laughed.

Me: “that sounds perfect...uh, if you don’t mind my asking, what did I just save you from?”

Beca: “ugh..a super stuffy work party...there was this chick there that kept hitting on me and wasn’t getting that I wasn’t interested...that’s kinda why I called you baby...”

Me: “so where you heading now?”

Beca: “I don’t know. I honestly didn’t think past my escape.”

Just then we were interrupted by someone yelling for my attention. 

Beca: “are you busy right now? I’m so sorry if I interrupted something.”

Me: “no no, hold on one sec”

I looked over the pool at Amy and Jessica waving to get my attention. 

“I’m on the phone!” I yelled over to them. 

Amy decided that was an invitation and walked over to where I was sitting. 

“Who are you talking to Red?” She drunkenly questioned me as she handed me a cup full of mystery liquid. “Here I made you some jiggle juice.”

Beca laughed in my ear and asked me what jiggle juice was. 

Amy was known for hearing everything and quickly snatched my phone. 

“Jiggle juice is a secret recipe, but come on over and I’ll make you some too!” Even though Amy had the phone in her hand she felt the need to yell that. 

“Amy give me my phone back!” I protested. 

I couldn’t hear Beca’s answer, but then Amy was giving her the address to her house and directions there. Apparently Beca was super close. 

“See ya soon...uh what’s your name again?” Amy had pulled the phone back to look at my phone. She was a bit confused when she didn’t see a name but just saw numbers. 

Just then Bumper walked into the backyard and got her attention. She threw my phone into my lap and took off. 

I quickly picked it up. 

“I’m so sorry about that Beca!”

“She sounds fun.” Beca laughed. “Ummm...I’ve never done this before, but I’m actually like 5 minutes away from you...would it be weird if I came over?” She sounded so nervous it was endearing. 

I suddenly got extremely nervous. I could meet her right now, but she would also meet all of my best friends. My very drunk best friends. 

“Yeah. That would be totes cool.” I answered, trying to mask my nervousness. “But like, could you tell me when you’re here...can I meet you outside first...my friends are all very drunk right now...and I’d like to meet you before they do.”

“Totes.” Beca laughed. 

“Cool” I found myself smiling huge. “See you soon then?”

“Yeah...see you soon Chlo.” 

“I can’t wait Beca.”

We hung up and panic set in. I grabbed my heels and rushed inside, opting to head upstairs and use Amy’s master bathroom. 

I looked myself over in the mirror. I fixed my hair a little and put my heels back on. 

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Beca. 

“Here.”

I smiled. “On my way out.”

I took a deep breath trying to quash the butterflies. I could do this. 

I rushed down the stairs, passing Jesse in the hallway. 

“Whoa there Chlo! Where you rushing off to?” He asked. 

“Oh just meeting a friend. She’s never been here before so I’m going to walk her in.” I could feel the blush starting and hoped he thought it was from the alcohol. 

“Want company?”

“No!” Shit, I was a little too forceful there and he gave me a confused look. “No, sorry Jes,” I laughed in embarrassment, “I mean I’m fine, but thank you!”

“Hokay.” He smiled in return then headed in the opposite direction as me. 

I stopped at the front door, adjusting my dress a little and then walked outside and down her long driveway. 

There was a small figure walking up the street towards me. She came into the light and I think I lost all coherent thought.

She was gorgeous.

She was wearing a tight black dress with the cutest boots. Her hair was curled and fell softly over her shoulders. I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it. 

I felt like I was smiling so stupidly at her. 

“Holy shit.” Beca said. Stopping a few feet away from me. 

That snapped me out of it and I arched an eyebrow at her in question. 

“I..I’m sorry.” She started, nervously. “It’s just..wow..Chloe..you’re so beautiful.”

I felt the blush heat my cheeks and looked down shyly. 

“I could say the same about you...”

Beca stepped closer and I could make out the smell of her perfume. She was wearing one of my favorites, Gucci Bloom. 

“So what’s our story?” She asked conspiratorially, leaning in just enough to give me a perfect view of her cleavage, and damn her, she totally caught me looking. 

Her smirk was adorable and threw me off. I was normally so calm and confident with men. I left them tongue tied and flustered. 

“Wha..what?” I asked dumbly. 

“Our story!” She laughed. “Unless you just want to tell them the truth?”

I was totally distracted by her eyes now. 

“I’m sorry...” I regained some of my confidence. “I’m having a really hard time thinking straight around you.” I winked at her. 

She blushed and damn if it wasn’t the cutest thing ever. 

“So uh..are we telling them we literally just met through Bumble tonight?” She asked. 

That snapped me back to reality. 

“Oh god no!” I exclaimed. 

Beca smirked and arched an eyebrow at me. 

“I’m sorry...I just uh..crud..Beca...ummm..I’ve never dated a girl before..” I watched her slowly lower her eyebrow. “BUT” I quickly added, “this isn’t some experiment...I’m genuinely interested....I just uh...didn’t think I’d meet you tonight, and that you’d be meeting my best friends...”

Her smile grew. 

“Do you like coffee?”

“I do.” I replied. 

“Go to coffee shops often?”

“I definitely do.” I replied. 

“Okay, we met at Go Get Em Tiger and clicked when...?” She looked at me questioningly. 

“Oooo I love Go Get Em!” I bounced excitedly and saw her eyes drop to my chest. Okay, I could do this. “We bonded over your lipstick.”

“My lipstick?” She smiled at me. 

I leaned in a little and smiled. “I like what you’re wearing right now..” 

She blushed. 

“So we exchanged numbers to talk about..lipstick?” She asked with a laugh. 

“Oh no. We exchanged numbers because I thought you were super cool and wanted to hang more...I can be very forward when I want something..I knew we were going to be fast friends.”

“And you rescued me from a work party tonight.” Beca smiled at me. 

“Perfect.” I replied with a little sway. The jiggle juice was hitting me. 

“Perfect.” She answered. “Wanna head in? I think I need to get on your level.” She winked at me. 

“Absolutely.” I grinned back at her, reaching forward and grabbing her hand. It felt perfect in mine. 

She paused. “Will uh..won’t your friends question uh..” She glanced down at our hands. 

“I’m a very affectionate person Beca...though maybe we uh, don’t hold hands once inside?”

“I’ll take whatever I can get.” Beca responded, linking her fingers with mine. 

I looked down at our hands and back up holding eye contact. 

“Can I get you some jiggle juice?” I asked sweetly. 

“I would love some.” Beca smiled and then gestured for me to lead the way. 

I walked us up Amy’s driveway, stopping at the door. 

“You uh, you talked to Amy on the phone. I absolutely adore my friends, but they’re characters....I guess, just brace yourself?” I was nervous. 

“Lead the way Red.” She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. 

I couldn’t hold back my grin, nor my blush. 

We walked in and made our way to the kitchen. I let go of her hand, reaching for a red solo cup. 

“Any preference on drink or do you actually want some jiggle juice?” I asked, with a waggle of my eyebrows. 

“Does this juice make me or you jiggle?”

I laughed in response. 

“Maybe a bit of both?” I answered. 

“I’ll go for the jiggle then.” Beca responded. 

“Excellent choice!” A voice chimed in from the doorway. 

Jesse walked in and my stomach sunk as I watched him check Beca out. 

“I’m Jesse.” He said, plastering on his super charming smile and reaching a hand out to shake hers. 

“Beca.” She replied sweetly, and damn me, but everything she did was adorable. 

“Becaw!” I suddenly felt better as Jesse was his typical Jesse self. 

I watched her raise an eyebrow and smirk amusedly. 

“Is that the jiggle juice talking or..?” She was sarcastic and funny and damn I was in trouble. 

“Spend some more time with me and we’ll find out.” Jesse winked at her. 

No no. I didn’t like that. She wouldn’t be spending more time with Jesse. 

I made her drink and grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s finish the tour? What do you say Becs?” I asked, handing her the cup. 

“Lead the way Chlo.” She answered amusedly, not even giving Jesse a second glance. 

I pulled her out of the kitchen and into the backyard. 

“Care to see where I was when I called you?” I asked, secretly wanting to pull her away from everyone. 

“That depends...” she answered, pulling my body closer to hers. “Will there be people around?”

I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her and used all my strength to keep my distance. 

I glanced over to the pool, no one was around. 

“It’s completely lacking people...” I answered, unsure what her response would be. 

“Lead the way.” She beamed at me. 

We sat down by the pool, removing our shoes and dipping our feet. We exchanged tentative glances as we sipped from our cups. 

“So this is Amy’s house?” Beca asked. 

“Yup.”

“What does she do? This place is uh, it’s huge.” Beca asked, looking around the backyard. 

It definitely was huge. I guess it was considered a mansion. 

“Oh she doesn’t do much of anything really.” I leaned closer to whisper conspiratorially to her. “Her dad was some Australian mobster or something and she turned him in. The details kinda change, but that’s a typical Amy story. It was just after we graduated college a few years ago.”

“You went to college together? Where’d you go?”

“Barden University.” I smiled proudly. “That’s where I met Amy and Jesse and actually a number of the other people here.”

“No way! My dad’s a professor there!” Beca responded excitedly. “I totally almost went there. Actually, I was enrolled, but then ditched and moved out here to LA instead.”

“You’re Beca Mitchell?!?” My jaw dropped. 

“Ummm...wait, how do you know that?”

“I totally loved your dad! I took all of his classes. He told me all about you. How he wished you were there...said I would’ve been a good influence on you.” I winked at that. 

She looked down shyly. 

“I’ve never had a great relationship with him...not since he left me and my mom.”

I reached a hand over and held hers. 

“I’m so sorry honey.”

She looked back up and smiled. 

“It’s fine Chlo, it was character building. I probably wouldn’t be where I am now if it wasn’t for that.”

“And where are you now?”

“Producing music in my favorite city and sitting next to the most beautiful woman in that city.”

I blushed at that and held her gaze. 

“You have the most beautiful eyes..” I whispered before I was rudely interrupted. 

“Chlooooooooeeeeeeeee!!!!”

Both our heads shot over to the house. Aubrey was stumbling out, Stacie next to her, barely holding her up. 

“Chloe! There you are!” Aubrey and Stacie made their way over. 

“You have a friend.” Stacie smirked at me, her eyes darting down to mine and Beca’s intertwined fingers. 

I squeezed Beca’s hand tighter. 

“Hi guys. This is Beca, Beca these are two of my very best friends, Aubrey and Stacie. They went to Barden with me too.”

“Nice to meet you.” Beca smiled up at them. 

Aubrey eyed her warily, then her eyes shot over to me. 

“Chlo I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Amy set up karaoke but Bumper wants to do a riff off.”

I hopped up excitedly. 

“Oh em aca G! Becs let’s go!” I reached a hand down and helped her stand. 

“Uhh what’s a riff off?” She asked. 

“Only the best game ever!” I excitedly replied. “Can you sing?”

“Kinda...not like super great..” Beca answered softly. 

“Perfect! You’ll be on our team!” Aubrey announced. “Let’s show those Trebles that the Bellas still got it.”

“Wha...?” Beca started as I dragged her towards the house. 

“You can just watch if you’re uncomfortable.” I whispered into her ear. “We’re all a capella nerds...it’s how we met in college. We actually competed and won a few championships. We were a part of the Bellas, and Jesse, who you met, he and the boys were a part of the Trebles. They were our main competition.”

“Oh. That’s, that’s like a thing now huh?” She smirked at me. 

“Oh totes. We like to keep it oral.” I winked at her and watched her blush cutely. This was going to be fun. 

We entered the room where everyone was gathered around. 

The men and women had split into two groups. Amy had her phone synced to her TV with an app we used for this game. 

It started smoothly. We picked 80’s pop and won when Benji was thrown off after Emily made eye contact with him. They were so cute. 

I looked over at Beca. She looked genuinely excited. 

“This is so cool.” She whispered to me. “So you just pick any song that works, and just go with it?”

“Yup. Wanna play?” I beamed back at her. 

The next topic picked was songs about sex. 

We went back and forth with the boys, when Jesse jumped in and started singing Feels Like The First Time to Beca and for the first time in my life I felt jealous. 

Beca suddenly jumped in, cutting him off, and began rapping. 

My jaw dropped. I knew the song, No Diggity, but I was too shocked to join her and way too impressed to do anything but watch her. 

She finished the rap and hesitated, looking over at us. Jesse encouraged her to keep going and that’s when she blew me away. 

Her voice was amazing. 

Amy jumped in and that snapped me out of it. All of us were harmonizing and adding beats and I felt alive. This was awesome. Beca just created this. 

We ended the song and Bumper chimed in. 

“You lose!” He laughed. “You needed to match ‘it’ and you sang ‘its’!”

“What?!” Beca responded. 

“Tough blow.” Jesse laughed, placing a hand on Beca’s shoulder. I took a breath to stay calm. “But that was amazing. You’re crazy good!”

“Thanks.” She smiled up at him. She was so pretty I couldn’t fault Jesse for wanting to talk to her. I resolved to not get jealous.

Beca’s eyes found mine and winked at me. I felt all my blood shoot lower in my body as my heart rate picked up. No guy had ever made me feel this way. She just turned me on with a look. I bit my lip and watched her eyes drift to my mouth. 

I definitely didn’t have to worry about Jesse. 

“Yo shortstack! You’ve got some pipes there! Where were you when we needed those?” Amy asked. 

I laughed. “We almost had them Ames! She almost went to Barden with us! Her dad is Dr. Mitchell!”

“No way!” Jesse grabbed both of Beca’s shoulders. “You could have been one of those a capella girls and I would have been one of those a capella boys and we could have had aca children by now!”

“You’re really drunk right now.” Beca laughed at him in return. 

“I’m not drunk, you’re just blurry.” Jesse responded, dropping his hands. 

I stepped closer and linked my arm with Beca’s. 

“Want to get on his level?” I asked. 

“Sounds great.” She smiled at me. 

I led her down another hallway that would take us to the kitchen, but then took her right and then left, to a secluded set of stairs that led upstairs. 

I started pulling her up the steps, pausing halfway up. Beca looked at me curiously. 

“Are you lost Red? I feel like this isn’t the way to the kitchen...”

I pushed Beca against the wall, pressing my whole body into hers. Her breath hitched and god she felt so good against me. My hands cupped her face and I leaned in, pausing to give her time to say no. 

She crashed her lips against mine and my panties were suddenly soaked. 

I’m not sure how long we made out for but when we finally broke apart Beca laughed as she tried to catch her breath. 

“My lipstick looks better on you.” She smiled at me, reaching up and attempting to wipe some off of me. 

“You’d look better on me...” I responded, my voice husky from our make out. 

Beca leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I kissed her back, quickly deepening it, pressing my whole body into hers again. She moaned into my mouth as my leg slid between hers. 

“Shit Chlo.” She said breathlessly, breaking our kiss. 

I smiled shyly back at her. 

“I’m sorry Beca, you’re just...I’ve never wanted someone so badly before.” She reached up and caressed my cheek. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” I said as my eyes fluttered closed and I leaned into her hand. 

“I feel the same way Chlo..” Beca whispered. 

I opened my eyes and was met by her deep blues. 

“Wanna get out of here?” I asked hopefully. 

I watched her blush and suddenly become extremely shy. 

“I do. More than anything.” She answered. “But uh, I’ve never done this before Chloe...I mean like, I know you said you’ve never been with a girl before...well uh, I haven’t either. I’ve gone on dates...but this was actually my first girl kiss.”

“Really?!” My eyes grew huge. 

“Yes really! Is that so hard to believe?” Beca laughed. 

“Yes. You’re a really good kisser.” I replied, stone faced. 

She smacked my arm and I broke into a laugh. 

“My only regret in college is I didn’t experiment.” I winked at her. “It really is a shame you never went...”

“We probably wouldn’t have been friends.” Beca smiled back at me. “I was too emo and shy. I only sang in the shower.”

“If I heard that voice in the shower I probably would’ve barged into yours.” I smirked at her. “What was your go to shower song?”

“Titanium.”

“Oh my gosh! That’s totes my lady jam.” I replied excitedly. 

“Your lady jam?” Beca asked. She looked a bit thrown off. 

“Mmhmm. It really builds.” I winked at her. “I totes would have jumped in your shower if you were singing that.”

“I’ve never regretted not going to college before.” Beca laughed. 

I leaned in and kissed her again. 

“Let’s do something about those regrets.” I mumbled against her lips. 

“Did you drive here?” She asked me. 

“Nope. Stacie picked me and Aubrey up. Aubrey’s my roommate.”

“I uh. I didn’t really drink anything. Maybe a few sips of that jiggle juice. I could drive you home? Or you could come over?” Beca asked me shyly. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started texting Stacie and Aubrey that I was leaving and Beca would give me a ride home. 

Stacie immediately replied with a winking kissy face emoji and said Aubrey would be crashing at her place so I’d have the house to myself. 

I turned bright red and Beca looked at me confused. 

“Umm Aubrey’s crashing at Stacie’s, so my place will be empty, and I’m like 10 minutes from here..”

“Oh. Ok cool.” Beca looked nervous. 

I leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“We uh, we don’t have to do anything Becs, you don’t need to be nervous.” I smiled at her reassuringly. “We can totes just Netflix and chill.” I winked at her. 

“When you put it that way...” She laughed. “Let’s go find my purse and sneak out of here.”

I grabbed her hand and snuck her to the main entrance, grabbing our purses by the door. We were just stepping out the door when Jesse caught us. 

“Where are you two going?” He asked. His eyes drifting from my face to hers, clearly observing the smeared lipstick. 

“I’m gonna take this one home. Her jiggle to juice ratio is all off.” Beca answered amusedly as she watched Jesse’s eyes grow bigger as he realized why I was now wearing Beca’s lipstick. 

“Right. Well uh, are you good to drive Beca?” He asked genuinely concerned. I loved this guy, he was always so considerate. 

“Yup.” She answered, popping her p at the end. 

“Cool. Well uh, great meeting you. Have a good night you two!” He shot me a wink before turning and walking away. 

“He totally knows!” Beca laughed as we walked down the driveway. 

“Good.” I answered happily. 

“You’re okay with that?” She asked. 

“Oh absolutely. Now he won’t flirt with you anymore.” I stated, pulling her closer to me. 

“When did he flirt with me?” She asked, slightly confused. 

I looked at her incredulously. 

“I’m serious!” She laughed. 

“Only like during every interaction he had with you! You didn’t notice?” I asked in disbelief. We had reached her car and she opened the passenger door for me. 

“I barely even noticed him..” She answered me softly. “Wait...were you jealous?” She asked with a smirk. 

“As if.” I huffed and looked away from her. “He only wanted to have aca children with you.”

“Oh my gosh you were!” She closed my door before I could get in and placed her hands on my hips, pulling me closer. “Chloe.” She whispered, trying to get me to look at her. I could feel my cheeks burning and was so embarrassed. 

“Hey..” she reached a hand up and turned my face towards hers, leaning forward and kissing me sweetly. “If anyone should be jealous it should be me, knowing these lips have kissed others when they could have been kissing mine.”

My insides melted as I melted into her kiss, reaching up and finally running my hands through her hair like I had wanted to in the very beginning. 

We finally broke apart for air and she rested her forehead against mine. 

“Can I take you home?” She asked with a cute smile. 

“Please.” I answered and she pulled back and opened my door for me again. 

I got in and she leaned in and kissed me again before pulling back and closing the door. 

I should feel nervous but I didn’t. This felt so right. 

Beca got in and started her car.

“Where to gorgeous?” She asked as she thumbed through her phone looking for a song. 

I gave her directions and we were off when a familiar tune started playing through her speakers. 

Beca began to sing along and I just about melted. 

“Come on Red, sing with me.” Beca’s words pulled me out of my daze. 

We started harmonizing to Titanium and sounded so good together. 

We danced as the beat picked up and I almost missed pointing out my street. 

“That’s my house there.” 

“It’s cute.” She replied, parking in front of it. 

I fumbled with my keys at the front door as Beca wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. 

“Need help?” She giggled into my ear. 

“You can’t give me the kind of help I need out here.” I whispered as I finally got the key in and unlocked the door.

“Mmm and what kind of help is that?” She asked, placing a kiss to my neck. 

I started walking us in, placing a hand over one of hers and slowly moving it down my body. I felt her body press tighter into mine as I heard her breath hitch and she let out a little moan. 

Her hand cupped and pressed into me firmly. My head tilted back and rested on her shoulder. Her lips met my neck again and sucked gently as her hand pressed into me more. 

“Becaa” I moaned, causing her to suck harder as she pressed into my backside. 

I turned and tried to kiss her. She quickly spun me around and crashed into me, her lips capturing mine and her hands moving to my backside, squeezing and pulling me into her. 

I let my hands wander down her back. Her dress had hiked up a little and I was able to move it up more and cupped her bottom. I moaned into her mouth as I realized she was wearing a thong. 

She broke our kiss. 

“I...” I watched her try to catch her breath as she spoke. “I would love to get a tour...we could maybe start with your bedroom?” 

I laughed out loud at that. 

I quickly shut and locked my front door, grabbed her hand and then walked her to my bedroom. She walked in and I paused, closing and locking my door, then leaned against it, observing her as she looked around. 

“It’s very cute.” She whispered. “And your sheets feel so soft.” She added, running a hand over my comforter. 

“You should feel them without any clothes on...” I answered in return. 

Her eyes met mine as she sat down on the foot of my bed and she slowly began to take off her boots. 

I gulped audibly and slowly made my way over to her. 

She stood up then and turned around, pulling her hair forward. 

“Can you help me with this zipper?” She asked softly. 

I reached a shaky hand up and slowly worked her zipper down, leaning forward and kissing the back of her neck softly. She let out a quiet sigh then turned around to face me. I felt my eyes grow huge and my jaw go slack as I watched the dress fall to her feet. She was in a black lace bra with a matching thong. 

She smiled up at me shyly. I reached forward and let my hands graze her stomach before they gripped her hips and pulled her into me again. I moaned into her mouth as she kissed me. Her hands made their way up my back, finding my zipper, making quick work of unzipping it. 

She broke the kiss as she helped me out of my dress. Her hands were shaky and it warmed my heart to see she was nervous too. I was now standing in front of her in pink lace panties, no bra, with my heels still on, and watched as Beca took me in. 

“You are so beautiful Chloe.” She whispered. 

“So are you.” I replied, as I pulled her into me again. We were practically naked and her body felt so good against mine. 

I reached up and undid her bra with ease, feeling proud of myself. I don’t know why so many men struggle with this. I didn’t break our kiss as I slid her bra off, moaning as I felt her breasts press into me. Her nipples were hard and I couldn’t wait to get them in my mouth. 

Beca slowly spun us around and then guided me onto my bed, still not breaking our kiss. 

We continued kissing and laughing awkwardly into the kiss as we scooted up my bed. She finally broke the kiss as she ran her hand down my thigh, to my calf, and then began undoing my heels and tossing them to the floor. 

She paused and looked me over, biting her lip in a way that made me want to bite it too. 

“You’re so sexy..” She traced a finger back up my leg, pausing when she reached my panties. She hooked a finger under the waist band and looked up at me questioningly. I gave her a slight nod, too turned on to say anything else. 

She slowly started working my underwear down, her eyes studying every part of me that was being revealed. She licked her lips as she pulled my underwear completely off. 

“Your turn.” I whispered huskily. 

She smirked at me in reply, leaning forward so her lips barely grazed mine before she slowly lowered her body onto mine. 

“Care to help?” She asked against my lips. 

I licked against her bottom lip before replying. 

“I’d love to.” 

I pressed my thigh up between her legs and used that to help me roll her over so I was now on top. 

I hovered over her, taking in my view. 

Her pupils were blown. Her lips were parted slightly as her chest rose and fell quickly. Her hair lay messily over my pillow. 

She was what my life had been missing. 

I leaned in and kissed her, slowly making my way down to her neck, then to her chest. I paused and looked up at her, my breath ghosting over one of her nipples. 

She looked so fuckable right now, and that was exactly what I was going to do. 

I let my tongue flick her nipple and watched her breath hitch as she arched up towards me slightly. 

I took her nipple in my mouth, sucking gently while my tongue worked against it. 

She made the sweetest noises in response as her hand worked it’s way up to my head, pulling me into her more. 

I moved to her other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected. She was writhing under me. I slowly worked my way from her breasts to her stomach, pausing to dip my tongue in her navel. I could feel her breathing pick up as I reached her underwear. 

I paused and looked up at her again. She was watching me, pupils beyond blown. I kissed the area above her pubic bone, working my way down slightly, letting my hot breath hit her. 

“Please?” She whispered, and that was all I needed. 

I kissed her firmly, letting my tongue run between her slit. I could feel how wet she was through her panties. She moaned loudly, her back arching, raising herself up to better meet my mouth. 

I kissed my way back up to her lower abdomen, then used my teeth to slowly drag her underwear down. She raised her bottom to help and I used my hands to remove them completely, slowly squeezing her thighs as I did so.

I paused to admire the view in front of me. She was soaked and I was thirsty. I looked back up at her to make sure she was still okay with this. The look I got in return basically told me to hurry my shit up. 

I slid my hands back up her legs, encouraging her to spread them for me. I kissed my way up one of her thighs and felt her squirming in anticipation. 

I paused and let my breath graze her again. I could smell her and it made my mouth water. I took a tentative taste, letting my tongue run from the bottom of her slit all the way up. 

She moaned and pressed herself into me more. 

“You taste so good.” I mumbled against her as I dove in. I worked my way from the bottom up again, stopping at the top as I found her clit. I flicked it and then frenched it as deeply as I could. 

Beca began rocking against me as her moans and cries grew louder. 

I wasn’t sure what to do with my hands. She wrapped her legs around my head as my tongue entered her and I was able to hook my arms up and around her thighs, working one hand up to cup her breast. I squeezed and pinched a nipple and wasn’t disappointed as she cried out louder. 

She began to grind herself against my face as I began a routine of dipping my tongue into her then working it up to her clit, pressing it firmly, then flicking it quickly. 

“Mmmmm Chloe I’m so close. Yes yes yes right there baby!” She cried as my tongue worked her clit again. 

Her hand rested on my head and pulled me against her harder. I moaned against her in response as she ground into my face even more. 

I felt her body stiffen as she cried out and her orgasm hit. I kept licking her slowly as she came down from her high. 

I was so lost in licking her clean that it took me a second to realize she was saying my name. 

“Chloe baby...bring that mouth up here..”

I kissed my way up her body, slowly laying mine on hers as my lips met hers again. 

She moaned into my mouth as her tongue danced with mine, tasting herself on me. 

“That was...wow..” she said breathlessly as she broke our kiss. 

“You’re definitely wow..” I smiled down at her. 

“Me?” She laughed. “I’m really regretting not going to college.”

I laughed at that. 

“Just think of all the orgasms that could’ve been..” I joked. 

She looked up at me softy, then let her eyes work their way down my body. She started moving her hips against mine, moving her thigh up so it pressed into me. I moaned and almost collapsed onto her as my slickness slid up and down her smooth thigh. 

Her eyes met mine as her hands slid down my back and gripped my butt, she began pulling me into her, slowly humping me. 

“Fuuhck Beca..” I moaned as my face collapsed into her neck. 

“You’re so wet Chloe. You feel so good.”

Our pace picked up as I ground into her. I was so close. 

She slowed us a little and I was able to lift my head from her neck. She kissed me deeply and then quickly rolled me over, slowly kissing her way down my body. 

Her mouth stopped to work my nipples as one hand continued the path down. Her fingers brushed my clit and I couldn’t hold back my moan. 

She began working it in a circular motion as my hips bucked up to meet her hand. She then slipped a finger into me, followed by another, and I cried out her name. This seemed to really get her going as she worked her fingers in and out of me. She moved her body up and kissed me hard.

“You’re so fucking hot Chloe..” She whispered as she pulled her hand from me and brought her fingers up to her mouth. She held eye contact with me as she sucked her fingers clean. I moaned, even more turned on and suddenly missing those fingers in me. 

She smiled sweetly as she slid back down my body, positioning herself between my legs. She didn’t tease me, but dove in. Her mouth was magical and she brought me over the edge immediately. I tried to get her to come back up to me but she paused her work and smiled sweetly. 

“I think I can pull another from you...”

I threw my head back as she licked me again. As she started to suck my clit I felt her slip two fingers into me again and I lost control. Her free arm tried to hold my hips down as she brought me up and over the edge again. 

My whole body felt like jello as she slid back up it, pausing to pepper my face with kisses. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t go to college.” Beca smirked down at me. 

I laughed as I pulled her down for another kiss. She broke it and snuggled into me. 

“I hope you don’t plan on leaving this bed anytime soon, I want to make up for lost time.” I whispered into her hair. 

She pulled me tightly against her, placing a sloppy kiss under my jaw. 

“We may need to take brief breaks for burritos, but I’ve officially cancelled all other plans.”

I giggled softly and felt sleep start to take over. Beca’s voice pulled me from it. 

“Should I delete my Bumble?”

My heart swelled and I pulled her face to mine again, kissing her deeply. 

“Yes.” Kiss. “Definitely,” kiss, “do that.” Kiss. 

Beca’s smile broke our kiss. 

“Are we still going to tell people we met at a coffee shop?”

“We can tell them whatever you want.” I laughed. 

“All I want to tell people is you’re mine.” She whispered sleepily into my neck. 

“I’m yours...” I whispered back before falling asleep.


End file.
